Junjou Koushinkyoku
|producer = Tsunku Horiuchi Takao |Last = Odaiba Moonlight Serenade 2nd single (1998) |Next = Shanghai no Kaze 4th single (2000) }} Junjou Koushinkyoku (純情行進曲; A Marching Song for Self-Sacrificing Devotion) is Nakazawa Yuko's third single. The single reached #29 on the weekly Oricon charts and charted for six weeks. It sold 10,630 copies in its first week and 26,820 copies over all. "Junjou Koushinkyoku" appears on the albums Petit Best ~Ki Ao Aka~, Dai Nishou ~Tsuyogari~, and Legend. The PV for "Junjou Koushinkyou" appears on Petit Best DVD, Nakazawa Yuko Single M Clips 1, and Legend. A limited edition featuring vocals by both Nakazawa and Yanagizawa Junko was released in limited quantities. Tracklist #Junjou Koushinkyoku #Heisei Rhapsody (平成ラプソディー) #Junjou Koushinkyoku (Original Karaoke) #Heisei Rhapsody (Original Karaoke) Single Information #Junjou Koushinkyoku #*Lyrics: Araki Toyohisa #*Composition: Horiuchi Takao #*Arrangement: Funayama Motoki #Heisei Rhapsody #*Lyrics: Araki Toyohisa #*Composition: Horiuchi Takao #*Arrangement: Funayama Motoki Concert Performances ;Junjou Koushinkyoku *Morning Musume Memory ~Seishun no Hikari~ 1999.4.18 *Morning Musume Summer Event '99 *Hello! Project '99 *Morning Musume Summer-Autumn Event '99 *LIVE!! Summer Nite Town 99 *Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 Trivia * Heisei is the previous era in Japan, starting in the year of 1989 and ending in 2019. * When this single was announced, Nakazawa went on an enka campaign, where she teamed up with fellow UP-FRONT artist Yanagisawa Junko, who both recorded their own versions of the single. A limited edition of the single was also released, where Nakazawa sang the main chorus and Junko sang a few lines and the chorus. Yanagizawa would also join Nakazawa in the H!P 99 concert that year. Their performance however was cut from the VHS release. (But she can be seen singing Zurui Onna at the end). * Fujimoto Miki, when releasing the song Okitegami, used the same marketing gimmick mentioned above. Same goes for ℃-ute with Edo no Temari Uta II. * ASAYAN aired a segment on June 8th, 1999, showing what went on before and during the recording of this single. In the last episode, Nakazawa was invited to meet Takao Horiuchi, her mentor for enka, on a short notice. As she went to see him in a hurry, she was nervous because she thought he was going to give her verbal discipline. On contrary to her bad vibe, he simply needed to ask Nakazawa a couple of favors. He asked if she was willing to let Junko Yanagisawa sing "Junjou Koushinkyoku".He also asked Nakazawa if she would come out for a joint photo-shoot for the promotional poster. Nakazawa gladly accepted the favors, and headed for the photo-shoot. Interviews "Landing the best position on enka chart was definitely the best part. I was featured on many music TV shows too, and I am very thankful for that. Inaba Atsuko came out to my promotional events, so I was feeling a big pressure like, “Well, if I put this much efforts, not getting the first place on top chart will be a huge problem.” … after being supported by so many people and receiving so many expectations, I would’ve hated myself for a bad result, for not being able to do them a big favor. So that’s why I was very pleased when I won the first place." '' '''Nakazawa said in an interview in late 1999:' '' "''As Yuko Nakazawa, my most memorable event was the fact that 'Junjo Koushinkyoku' landed the number 1 position on enka hit chart", upon where the interviewer says: "I think rather than landing on the number 1 position, remaining there for a while was actually more impressive." Nakazawa’s answer: 'Yes, I was a bit surprised by that too.'" Nakazawa said in an interview in 2008: "This is a popular enka/kayokyoku song among the crowds because of its light beat filled with Showa-era’s sound and mood. But to be honest, once again, I hated this song! When I see the photo of the CD cover, I look pretty. The color is very nicely arranged and the modern kimono design is nicely done as well, like the floral ornament right here. Now that I see it again, I can honestly say, “Wow, I look so pretty.” But back then, I really hated it. What I hated the most was the flower on my head. As you can see, the flower is placed on the side of my face. But the original plan was to place it on the center of my head. (lol) They tried it, and it looked really weird. But I was in no place to object the stylist’s decision so I kept that opinion to myself. The stylist/hair-makeup for this photo shoot was a very famous person. And the direction she received was to try something new and interesting even though it was an enka song’s CD cover. I was nearly without any make-up on. And what I hated about my face was the fact that I barely had any natural eyebrows.… Because I wasn’t able to tell my make-up artist directly, I quietly begged my manager/agent, “Please, I beg you to tell her, I seriously need my eyebrows. And as for the flower on my head, I think the way she placed it make me look ugly and silly…” (lol) So the flower’s position was changed, and make-up was changed, and my eyebrow was added, and the photo shoot ended successfully. … I look so cute in this photo, right? But back then I couldn’t understand a thing. If that hair/makeup/stylist person was watching this DVD, I would like to apologize for my past behavior. I was immature and ignorant, and maybe my attitude wasn’t too pleasant either, but when I see this photo now, it is such a wonderful piece of art, and I thank you for your amazing work that you did to me. Thank you very much." 中澤裕子- Solo debut The 10th anniversary SPECIAL DVD Gallery Nakazawa Yuuko Yuko Junjou Koushinkyoku (2).jpg Nakazawa Yuuko Yuko Junjou Koushinkyoku (1).jpg References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Junjou Koushinkyoku, Heisei Rhapsody *Info Category:Nakazawa Yuko Singles Category:1999 Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:Solo Single